Rumor Has It
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Hayley’s been ignoring the rumors for some time now. Now it’s time for her to wake up and realize the truth, no matter how badly it hurts. CHAPTER 2 ADDED!
1. Rumore Has It

**Title:** Rumor Has It

**Paring:** Tommy/Hayley

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Hayley's been ignoring the rumors for some time now. Now it's time for her to wake up and realize the truth, no matter how badly it hurts.

* * *

_Dr. Oliver's been seeing her for a year, his wife has no clue._

Hayley ignored the whispers and kept walking, keeping her head held high. She wouldn't let them see her cry. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry, see how much it affected her. Rumors couldn't hurt her. _Unless they're true,_ a small voice in her head treacherously whispered. They couldn't be true.

_He loves her; he just doesn't know how to tell his wife._

Hayley shook her head and continued her walk to the café. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't do that to her. They'd always agreed to be open with each other about everything, even if it meant hurting the other person. She hated secrets, which is ironic to her, since she knew so many of the very thing she despised.

She opened the door to the Cyber Café and stopped short when she saw Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner huddled together whispering furiously. Kira looked up and saw her and stopped talking, motioning with her hands for the others to shut up. The four young adults turned to look at her, all of them wearing identical expressions of sympathy. Hayley hurried past them and walked into her office, shutting the door behind her before the tears came.

She sat at her desk and buried her head in her hands, the tears she'd been holding at bay finally falling freely. _Even the kids know something is going on_. "Focus Hayley," she said to herself, lifting her head back up. "It could just be rumors, nothing more. You know how this town likes its gossip.

_You know it's more than just rumors _that treacherous voice said once again. _You've been suspecting now for awhile. You can see it in his eyes that things are different now. _"Shut up," she said to herself. She didn't want to listen. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to face the facts. He was always late getting home from work, claiming detentions or teachers meetings. She could feel it when he kissed her, something had changed. It felt as if he was just going through the motions.

"God I'm an idiot," she said sadly. Now that she was thinking logically, she was irate with herself for being so blind for so long. It'd been almost a year since she started noticing things, little things that were off in their relationship, but she'd loved him so much, she didn't want to pay attention, she didn't _want _to notice that things were changing. She had pushed those observations away, locking them deep down inside where they wouldn't bother her. "How can I be so stupid?" She murmured to herself.

She needed to talk to him, she needed to tell him her suspicions and see what he had to say about them. She had to give him an out, if he wanted to take it. She didn't want to be in a relationship like her parents', a loveless and stale relationship solely for the purpose of their children. They didn't have children yet, and even if they did, she wouldn't put them through what her parents put her and her sisters through.

"Think Hayley, it's about time you woke up and began using that brain that God gave you," she said to herself as she got up and began to pace. There was always the chance that she was wrong, that nothing was going on and the rumors were just that, rumors. "Direct method, that's the best way to go," she decided and began to plot out exactly what she wanted to say to her husband when he got off work tonight.

* * *

Later that night, Hayley was sitting at the dining room table when Tommy came in around 7 o'clock. "Sorry I'm late, I had detentions," he said walking over and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

As Hayley accepted the kiss everything she'd thought out and planned to say went right out the window and she asked him. "Who is she?"

The expression on Tommy's face was all the answer Hayley needed. Talk is cheep, but the price is high when it's true.


	2. The Truth

**Author's Note:** So I decided to add a chapter to this story. I was listening to the song 'The Truth' by Good Charlotte and it inspired me. I hope you enjoy. There is a chaptered fic sequel to this story in the works for some time in the future.

* * *

Tommy looked away from Hayley, he couldn't meet her eyes. She'd finally confronted him and now it was time for the truth to come out.

"Tommy, I want the truth from you," Hayley said getting up and walking to the window, staring out of it, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She's confronted him and his look said it all, her Tommy was wasn't hers anymore. Was he ever really hers to begin with?

"Hayley…" Tommy walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," she shrugged it off. "Just give me the truth," she said stepping away from him.

"There is someone else," he said staring out the window she'd just moved from. "There has been, for about a year now," he said quietly.

Hayley blinked at him. She felt like she'd just been slapped across the face, a year. For a whole year they'd been living a lie. She felt her walls crumble and the tears began to fall. "Who is she?"

"I met her through school, she's taking care of her nephew, who is one of my students," Tommy said turning back and he saw the tears. "Hayley, I'm so sor…"

"Don't you fucking dare say you're sorry Thomas James Oliver," Hayley spat out hotly. "How dare you say something like that to me, you're sorry. Obviously you aren't if it's been going on for a year," she said angrily wiping away the tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Tommy said walking towards her. "I swear to god Hales," he said putting his arms around her.

"Don't touch me," she said pushing him away. "You have no right to touch me anymore, ever!"

"Hayley I didn't mean to hurt you," he said going to her again.

"Well you did! I'm your wife Tommy. I'm the one you promised to love and honor for the rest of your life, not some tramp you met at a parent-teacher conference," Hayley yelled pushing him away again. She felt broken; her heart had felt as if it had been smashed to pieces.

"It's not my fault," Tommy said holding his hands up. "I didn't mean to fall in love with her! It just happened!"

"Ooh it's not your fault, that's so typical of you Tommy, you don't take responsibility for anything, you never have," Hayley said bitterly. "Whose fault is it then Tommy? Mine? Was I not enough for you? Is that why you had to go slumming with someone else?"

"It's not your fault Hayley, I love you," Tommy said walking to her again. He winced when her hand connected with his cheek.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that to me again, you have no right, none what so ever to say those words to me after what you've you been doing," Hayley spat at him angrily. "You don't love me, you know nothing about love if you think you can say that to me after what you've done."

"I do love you Hayley, I'm just not in love with you," Tommy said quietly.

"Were you ever? Were you honestly ever in love with me Tommy? Or was I just convenient for you?" Hayley asked, her heart breaking even more hearing those words from Tommy. How dare he say them to her after what he did?

"What?" Tommy asked, shocked by the questions falling from her lips.

"You've found a million ways to let me down, so I don't hurt when you're not around, I was blind," Hayley said locking eyes with him. "But now I see, this is how you feel. Say it to me Tommy, if this was ever real. Give me the truth Tommy, even if hurts her me. I don't care anymore, I just need to truth," she said softly.

"You gave me everything I ever needed, you were there for me through all of my bad times, you were the constant presence in my life," Tommy said walking over to her and putting his arms tentatively around her.

"You're not answering my question. Please, just give me the truth. I need to hear you say it, please," she buried her head into his shoulder. "Give me the truth," she whispered breaking down into heartwrenching sobs.

"How can I not love you Hales?" Tommy said holding her tightly.

He still hadn't answered her question. That's when she realized it, deep down inside. He'd never been in love with her. She'd just been there for him, a constant presence in his life. Someone safe, someone who'd never hurt him. "I hate you," she said pulling away from him.

"Hayley…"

"I hate you so much," she said shaking her head. "I want a divorce."

"Hayley," Tommy moved towards her again.

"Don't. Please, just don't. I'll get the paperwork tomorrow," she said heading for the door.

"I love you Hayley," Tommy said watching her walk to the door.

"I hate you," she said softly opening the door. The last three years of her life, years where she'd never been so happy, they'd all been a lie. She'd wasted the last three years of her life on someone who'd never been in love with her; she'd just been a crutch. She walked out the door feeling like her life was over.


End file.
